bubbleguppiesfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 507.a Bubble Guppies: Nonny and the Chocolate Factory the Musical! (Part 1)
Plot When Nonny wins a golden ticket to the weird and wonderful Grouper Chocolate Factory, it's the chance of a lifetime to feast on the sweets he's always dreamed of. But beyond the gates astonishment awaits, as down the sugary corridors and amongst the incredible edible delights, the six lucky winners discover not everything is as sweet as it seems. Cast *Nonny as (Charlie Bucket) *Mr. Grouper as (Willy Wonka) *Mr. Langoustine as (Grandpa Joe) *Goby as (Augustus Gloop) *Deema as (Agnes Gloop) (A fanmade character) *Molly as (Veruca Salt) *Oona as (Violet Beauregarde) *Gil as (Mike Teavee) *Mrs. Imani as (Mrs. Gloop) *Mr. Gentilella as (Mr. Salt) *Mr. Shaskan as (Mr. Beauregarde) *Mrs. Gordon as (Mrs. Teavee) *Sandy as (Grandma Josephine) *Martin as (Grandpa George) *Dot as (Grandma Georgina) *Mrs. Pirruccello as (Mrs. Bucket) *Mr. Pirruccello as (Mr. Bucket) *Miss Jenny as (Mrs. Pratchett) *Announcer as (Jerry) *The Mayor as (Cherry) *Director Lobster and Pilot as (Lovebird Posh Couple) *Little Fish as (Oompa-Loompas) Information *Genres: Adventure, Comedy, Family, Fantasy, Musical *Rating: Family *Type of story: Musical *Love Couples: Director Lobster x Pilot Trivia *This story is based on the 2013 West End musical "Charlie and the Chocolate Factory the Musical." You can read about it on Wikipedia. *There are some regular and fanon characters in this story. Story Start of Part 1. (Scene: Rubbish Dump) (A young 10 year old boy with orange hair, green eyes, and blue goggles is at a rubbish dump. He is wearing a woolly hat, a coat, and gloves. He is looking for stuff to take home when he hears a whistle blowing. A snail with blonde hair appears pulling a stall that says "SWEETS.") Snail: Chocolate! Chocolate! Rots your teeth and makes you fat. Get your lovely chocolate here! (Some people come by taking some chocolate as the boy watches.) Lobster Man: One Toffee Fudge please, Miss Jenny. Snail Woman: Fudgemallow Delight over here. Crab Man: Crispy Caramel for me. (Miss Jenny hands the bars out.) Miss Jenny: Go on. Mash them all up around the packing lot. (Miss Jenny pushes the stall again.) Miss Jenny: Chocolate! (The people eat the chocolate bars.) Lobster Man: God, that's good! Snail Woman: I needed that! Crab Man: Just one more, Miss Jenny. I'll pay you next week. Miss Jenny: You get nothing for nothing in this world! (The people walk off. Miss Jenny pulls her sweet stall away and leaves.) Miss Jenny: Chocolate! Gives you the trots and lots of spots! (A big blue fish swims in and sees all the chocolate wrappers on the ground.) Blue Fish: Look at this mess. People just guzzle up their chocolate and throw away the wrappers without the slightest thought. Boy: I'm glad they do that. Blue Fish: Glad? Boy: If people don't throw things away, I'd have nothing to pick up. Blue Fish: Very philosophical, I'm sure. (The boy begins to sing. As he does, he picks up a bent umbrella and a glove from the rubbish dump.) Boy (singing): Look at this. Bent umbrella. Hardly know why he'd throw it away. I've a trick with some wire n' stick, so I'll save it for a rainy day. (He picks up an old glove.) Boy (singing): Here's a glove with no partner. It got lost so she tossed you aside, but I've a date for ya, woolly mate. And the half-a-heaven you provide. Almost nearly perfect. Yes, it's near enough to new. Your trash is my treasure. Your goodbye is my how d'ya do. How d'ya do? How d'ya do again? How d'ya do? Very well then... (The boy finds a coin on the ground someone left behind and shows it to the blue fish.) Boy (singing): Here's a coin. Well, it once was. Now it's a smashed penny token. But I know that my Grandpa Langoustine would say, "This is only barely broken!" (The boy finds a tin. He picks it up and puts it down.) Boy (singing): Here's a tin! Let me at it! When I run, everyone is a fan. (He kicks it as he pretends to be a football player.) Boy (singing): Hear the roar as I kick and I score! Then my picture's on the label of the can! It's almost nearly perfect. Yes, it's near enough to new. Your trash is my treasure. Your goodbye is my how d'ya do. (The boy finds chocolate wrappers on the ground. He picks them up.) Boy: Wow! Grouper Whipple Scrumptious Fudgemallow Delight wrappers! My favourite! Blue Fish: Let me ask you. Why do you pick up chocolate wrappers? Boy: I collect them. Blue Fish: Collect them? Boy: Only Grouper wrappers. Grouper chocolate's the best! Blue Fish: Ah, you're connoisseur. Boy: Connoisseur? Blue Fish: Oh, never mind. You surprise me, that's all. Boy: Well, sir, I love to stay and talk but I can feel my tummy rumbling. I've got to get home for my tea. I'm starving. Blue Fish: Of course, off you go. (The boy starts to walk until he comes back.) Blue Fish: Young man! What did you say your name was? Boy: Nonny. Nonny Pirruccello, sir. Blue Fish: Pleased to meet you, Nonny Pirruccello. Nonny: Pleased to meet you too, sir. (Scene: Street) (Nonny walks home in the street. As he does, he finds an old book with missing pages. He sings again.) Nonny (singing): Found a book with missing pages. Not a problem, I know how it ends. Good king Nonny! In his kingdom! Lots of chocolate! Lots of friends! How d'ya do? Loyal subjects! Bring me sweets! Royal treats for a king! Must be pure for a connoisseur, or the executioner's axe shall swing. (The whistle blows again as Nonny looks up at a big chocolate factory behind iron gates. He forgets about it and continues to walk home.) Nonny (singing): But till then, I'm just Nonny. Full of talk but no chocolate bars. But someday, when I have my say, Mr. Grouper will decree. Every candy shall be free. They'll be Grouper chocolates falling from the stars! (Nonny arrives to his house. His house is an old one bedroom shack. Before he comes in, he sings the last time.) Nonny (singing): And that'll be absolutely perfect. Just enough to make you cry. (The whistle blows again.) Nonny (singing): Hear the whistle blowing. How d'ya do has to be goodbye. Goodbye. (Nonny opens the door and walks in.) (Scene: Pirruccello Home) Nonny: I'm home. (There are four old lobsters in a bed smiling as they see Nonny.) Nonny: Evening, everybody. Old Lobsters: Evening, Nonny. Mr. Langoustine: What treasures have you got for us today? (Nonny gets out an umbrella from his school bag.) Nonny: I've got this for Grandma Dot. Dot: Ooh! An umbrella! Nonny: To stop the starlings from putting your head through that hole in the roof. (Dot opens the umbrella.) Dot: Oh, I feel like the Queen of Sheba. Nonny: Grandma Sandy, this is for you. (Nonny gets out a glove from his bag and hands it to Sandy.) Sandy: A glove! It's warm and woolly as well. Nonny: It's the same colour as the silk one. Sandy: Perfect. I'll wear this one at home and save the silk one for those all four occasions. Nonny: Grandpa Martin, this is for you. (Nonny hands Martin a book from his bag that is Lady Chatterley's Lover.) Martin: Lady Chatterley's Lover? Nonny: It's not to read, Grandpa Martin. It's to sit on, so that bed string doesn't keep jabbering your bum. Martin: The boy's a genius. Dot: I'll have a look at it after you read that, Martin. Mr. Langoustine: What about me, Nonny? Don't I get anything? Nonny: I wouldn't forget you, Grandpa Langoustine. Ta-da! (Nonny hands out a coin from his coat pocket to Mr. Langoustine.) Mr. Langoustine: Ooh! What is it? A tiddlywink? A fair plate? A hat for a tiny Mexican? Nonny: It's a squashed penny. It's supposed to bring you luck. Mr. Langoustine: Oh, I can use it with a medal. The Pirruccello Family Medal of Honor! Nonny: To go with your Victoria Cross! Mr. Langoustine: Attention! (Nonny salutes like a soldier and hums the fanfare of the World War.) Nonny: Bah bah bah bah! (As the grandparents talk, Nonny takes off his coat and hat and hangs them in his parent's bedroom. He puts his bag next to a chair with a blanket on.) Martin: Victoria Cross? What Victoria Cross? Mr. Langoustine: Distinguished service into crime here. Sandy: Distinguished service telling small tales. Mr. Langoustine: I'll have you know I charged with the Light Brigade. Martin: You mean you couldn't charge a battle? You haven't gotten out of this bed in 40 years. Mr. Langoustine: Neither have you. Nonny believes me, don't you, Nonny? Nonny: Of course I do, Grandpa Langoustine. Mr. Langoustine: How many wrappers did you get today, Nonny? Nonny: 4. All Grouper. Mr. Langoustine: Only one's worth collecting. Sandy: Don't forget to put out the washing for your mom, Nonny. She's on nights all this week. Nonny: I won't. What's for dinner tonight? I'm starving! (Nonny closes the windows and drawns the curtains.) Sandy: Cabbage again, Nonny. Dot: 10 minutes until it catches a bit of oiling when it's... old! Martin: I know but fearfully. Nonny: 10 minutes? Perfect! It's time for a story! Mr. Langoustine: A story? Sandy: Any particular story? Nonny: The story of Tino Grouper. Sandy: Didn't we tell you the story of Tino Grouper last night? Nonny: No. Mr. Langoustine: I have a distinct recollection of telling you the story of Tino Grouper just last night. Martin: And the night before that. Nonny: I don't mean to be rude, Grandpa Langoustine, but you are getting a bit old and, well, maybe a bit forgetful? (As Nonny takes off his gloves, the grandparents began to sing.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Have we really never ever told the boy about him? Nonny: Not once! Sandy (singing): Well, for his entire life, the tot has never once told a lie. Nonny: I told you so. Dot (singing): But can we answer all his queries? Martin (singing): Can we cover all the theories? Mr. Langoustine (singing): All the beds are staged, so dearies - All (singing): Let us try! (As they sing, the bed splits up in half. All the grandparents grab out a cane and dances to the beat with it. Nonny sits down watching them.) Mr. Langoustine: Switch on the mechanical illustrator mater, Nonny. We need pictures! (Nonny gets out a mechanical illustrator mater. On the curtains, there were shadows of Nonny's hands making a figure of Mr. Grouper with fins and a top hat. He then sits down to watch.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): What a clever man he is, this Mr. Grouper. There's so many tales to tell. All about the tasty sweets that made the people. Gather 'round for just one smell. Martin (singing): Children gnawed. Dot (singing): While in their rompers. Martin (singing): Chocolate eggs between their chompers. Sandy (singing): 'Till a tiny bird was perched upon their tongue. Mr. Langoustine (singing): Yes, Mr. Grouper. Dot (singing): Has a sex appeal what makes me feel young! There, I said it! (Martin nudges Dot chuckling.) Martin: You little minx! Nonny: Tell the one about the indian prince! The one about Prince Pondicherry! Mr. Langoustine: Oh, you like the scary ones, don't you, Nonny? Close your eyes and imagine. (As Nonny imagines, an animation of Mr. Grouper starts to appear. An animation story starts to appear in his mind.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Tino Grouper went to India . Near the kingdom of Madras where he met Prince Pondicherry who was rich but awfully crass. He had wed a Maharani who craved chocolate for each meal. So he called up Tino Grouper. And he said- (Prince Pondicherry and Mr. Grouper talk.) Martin (singing): "Let's make a deal! I will pay a million rupee for a house to please her belly! We will be the talk of Punjab and the toast of all New Delhi!" Mr. Langoustine (singing): "I will gladly build this fortress," Grouper said, "but just one thing, it will be nice for the winter but it won't last past the spring!" Sandy and Dot (singing): "For the sun will make a river of this chocolate Taj Mahal!" Dot (singing): "And you'll end up in hot chocolate with your chocolate femme fatale!" Mr. Langoustine (singing): But the Prince he wouldn't listen. Martin (singing): "Use a Bon-Bon for the dome, I won't rest until my missus eats me out of house and home!" (The animation shows a chocolate palace being made by Mr. Grouper. The chocolate palace then melts in the summer and being turned into a melted chocolate river. The prince and princess drown in the chocolate and sink deep down in the river.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): And so Grouper built a showplace. But when summer came around, all the walls began to melt. 'Till every ceiling hit the ground. Sandy: But the Prince and Princess perished. Martin: Drowning in the chocolate flow. Mr. Langoustine: Yes, they died 'cause they were greedy. Dot: Ah, but what a way to go. Mr. Langoustine: Oh, but, Nonny. Then the spies came! Sandy: Ficklegruber. Dot: Prodnose. Martin: And Slugworth. (Ficklegruber, Prodnose, and Slugworth appear wearing bowler hats carrying boxes of inventions out of the factory.) Mr. Langoustine: Stealing every new invention as soon as it appeared. Grouper closed down the factory and no chocolate was made for a very long time. (The factory gates shut slighty shut.) Mr. Langoustine: And then one night, the lights came back on again, and strange shadows appeared at the windows. Yes! The factory was up and running again! But how? Nobody's ever gone in, and nobody's ever come out. And that is one of the great mysteries of the chocolate making world. Yes the smoke returned to the chimneys! But the gates stayed locked and chained, and strange shadows. Sandy, Martin, and Dot: Ghostly shadows! (The smoke rises from the chimneys and lights start to come back on. Shadows start to appear past the windows.) Mr. Langoustine: Appeared at the window unexplained. Sandy, Martin, and Dot: Yes, out went Ficklegruber, Prodnose, Slugworth. Martin: No one went in which was quite bizarre. Mr. Langoustine: But the factory churned. Dot: And the sweets returned. (The animation ends and back at the Pirruccello's house.) All (singing): If we could only afford one bar. (As all the grandparents sing, Nonny gets out a cane and starts to dance along.) All (singing): So, Nonny, now you're up to date on Tino Grouper. Now you know what he's about. Though it's a crying shame that no one's going in. At least the chocolates still come out. (As every one by one sing, Nonny goes by them by every single bed they're lying down in.) Mr. Langoustine (singing): Now, once again, each brother's daughter feels her mouth begin to water. Sandy (singing): In Brazil they gave up coffee for a taste of Grouper toffee. Martin (singing): Now each nose would sense olfactory thinks the factory's satisnacktory. Dot (singing): For a single whiff I might commit a crime. (Nonny dances along.) All (singing): Yes, Mister Tino Grouper's. Mr. Langoustine (singing): Like I said! All (singing): A man ahead of his time. Sandy: I've still got it! Mr. Langoustine: I slipped a disc. Martin: I think I need a pee. Dot: I think I just had one. (As Mrs. Pirruccello opens the door, Nonny quickly moves the bed back to it's normal place. He and the grandparents pretended that nothing had happened.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Evening, all. All: Evening. Mrs. Pirruccello: Evening, Nonny. Nonny: Evening, Mom. Mrs. Pirruccello: What was that racket? Nonny: Nothing. Mrs. Pirruccello: Have they been telling you stories again? Nonny: They were telling me about Tino Grouper. Mrs. Pirruccello: They do talk nonsense, your grandparents. I don't believe a word they said. (She goes in the kitchen to get supper ready.) Mr. Langoustine: Well, that's liable. Everyone of our stories would stand up in court. Sandy: Well, you couldn't stand up anywhere. Not with those legs. Mr. Langoustine: My legs are like tree trunks. I stood guard three whole nights during the Battle of Carrhae. I had spheres coming up at me and arrows! (Mr. Langoustine makes the sound of arrows shooting.) Nonny: And lions? Mr. Langoustine: And lions. (Mrs. Pirruccello comes in with bowls of cabbage soup.) Mrs. Pirruccello: And dinner's ready! Tonight's special... All: Cabbage soup! Mrs. Pirruccello: Everybody's favourite. Who's having? Sandy: Too rich for us, love. Martin: Ah, let Nonny have it. All Grandparents: Yeah, let Nonny have it. (Mrs. Pirruccello smiles at that and gives the bowls of cabbage soup to Nonny.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Lucky thing. Mr. Langoustine: Down all hatches again, Nonny? Nonny: Fifth time this week. (Nonny eats his supper as it is now night outside the house. A train clatters on the bridge where the house is under. After the train chugs away, Mr. Pirruccello arrives home.) Mr. Pirruccello: Evening, love. Mrs. Pirruccello: Evening, love. Any luck? (Mr. Pirrucello drops his smile.) Mr. Pirruccello: Not today. (Mrs. Pirruccello sighs sadly, but then smiles.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Never mind. There's always tomorrow. Mr. Pirruccello: Evening, Nonny. (Nonny was washing his bowl in the sink. As he saw Mr. Pirruccello, he ran to him.) Nonny: Dad! (They both hug.) Mr. Pirruccello: Look what I found today. (He gets out a chair leg from his bag.) Mr. Pirruccello: An old chair leg for the fireplace for hobbing. It burns for ages. Mrs. Pirruccello: That will keep us warm tonight at least. Mr. Pirruccello: And this should fix one of our holes in the roof. Nonny, look what else I found. (He gets out a notebook.) Nonny: A notebook! Mr. Pirruccello: Unbitable to damage on this and it's hardly touched. And look. (He flicks the book open.) Mr. Pirruccello: Blank pages. Nonny: Perfect for inventions. (Mrs. Pirruccello pulls Nonny's chair for him to sit while doing something important.) Mrs. Pirruccello: Perfect for homework. Nonny: Awww! Mr. Pirruccello: Your mom's right, Nonny. School work first. Nonny: Alright. Mr. Pirruccello: Your mom will check your answers when you're done. Mrs. Pirrucello: And no daydreaming. (As Mr and Mrs. Pirruccello set off to do their work around the house, Nonny sits on his chair and opens the notebook to start his homework.) End of Part 1. Recap At a rubbish dump, a young boy named Nonny was looking for things to take home, when Miss Jenny comes home pulling a sweet wagon. Nonny watches the people hungrily as they buy chocolate from it. A big blue fish who Nonny befriends with comes looking disgraceful about the wrappers the people threw on the ground. Nonny then sings about stuff he takes home to make items while he walks home. He loves to take Grouper chocolate wrappers. When he got home, he brought all his grandparents some items they like. He bought Grandma Dot an umbrella to stop the starlings from putting her head through the hole in the roof, a warm and woolly glove for Grandma Sandy, a book for Grandpa Martin to sit on so the bed string doesn't keep jabbering his bottom, and for Grandpa Langoustine a squashed penny. While waiting for 10 minutes for dinner to be ready, Nonny wanted his grandparents to tell them the story of Mr. Grouper. As they believe that they told him the story of Mr. Grouper so many times, they sing a song about the story of Mr. Grouper. After they finished, Mrs. Pirruccello came home to get dinner ready. The grandparents didn't feel hungry so they decided to let Nonny have all the bowls of cabbage soup. Mr. Pirruccello came home that evening and told Mrs. Pirruccello that he still hasn't found a job yet that they kept a secret not to tell Nonny. He bought some items for the family, and even a notebook for Nonny. As Nonny felt like planning some perfect inventions, his parents told him to do homework in the notebook. Category:Stories